Foxes, Dogs, and Ghosts
by MMPR777
Summary: Todd, Copper, and Vixey are about to have their own spooky adventure with Lady, Tramp, and the Ghostsbusters of New York. They will fear the worst as Vigo and Gozer teams up for defeat them once and for all. So can they save New York from the madness of the Ghosts? Fox and the Hound and Lady and the tramp owned by Disney Ghostbuster owned by by Columbia Pictures


My name is Todd and I am a red fox, I am best friends with my friend Copper, a bloodhound for years along with his brother Chief, a Irish Wolfhound who I became buds with. He and Chief came back to my life after his master past away just last year, they came to the forest after their long day of hunting foxes who are not very friendly. "Hey Todd, I see that you and Vixey are living in peace." "Yeah, we have a lot of stuff to do but I never had a decent adventure for a while now." then Copper, Chief, and I saw a blue light moving and it vanished and I asked, "Did you see that?" "Yeah, what was that?" "I don't know but we'll have to find out." We ran towards the forest as Vixey, who is my lovely wife, saw us ran there and she ran after us. We went to the dark part of the forest and then we hear movement and we growled and Vixey came out of the bushes and said to us, "It's alright guy, it's just me." we stopped and I said to her, "Don't do that again, now lets find that light." We followed the blue light and what we saw was so terrifying that it will give us nightmares for weeks. There are two blue transparent men who are filled with electricity, one is skinny while the other is fat. They looked at us and then tries to scare us away which it works until we saw a big white looking metal animal which has people with strange looking clothing and the ghosts were talking to them, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the ghostbusters, you won't get us this time, we are an unstoppable force, we are the Scoleri Bros." "Oh yeah, well how about you become a french fry. How about that?" Then they turn on their whatever those things is and then a bunch of lights came out that can burn anything and the transparent men were hurt by the things they were holding on their backs and they said, "Gah, that had to hurt, but you won't get us, now you see us, now you don't!" They laughed before they disappeared into thin air and one of the humans said, "Damn, we lost them, well we'll have to chase them again." While we were surprised, one of the humans saw us and said to them, "Hey guys look, those animals must have saw of what we were doing, but they look so cute and maybe they might be scared of us. "So, lets have a little chat to these animals." One of the humans asks him, "Um, Ray, they don't talk, they are just animals, they can't tell what a human or a ghost is." The human laughed, "Aw you and your smart brain are no match to the power of companionship believe me, we have a pet Slimer at home, remember." He looks at us and he said to us, "Hey little guy, don't worry, I won't harm you or your little friends." I then went up to the human like I am a cat. "See, it likes me, now I have some milk for you foxy." He pulled out a bottle but I have already done that 2 years ago and then I spoke to him, "Really, I already have a bottle 2 years ago thank you very much." Then the humans gasped as if they have seen a giant bear and I said, "What, what is it something I said?" The human with extra eyes then said to me, "Well that's just it, you really did say something, you talked." "Hey, what do you.." Then I gasped, "..do you mean that I can understand you?" "well, yeah of coarse you can, tell me something, are you a aliens from outer space?" "What, no! I am not a what ever you said to me, I am a fox from the woods." The human with the extra eyes came to my friends and said, "Extraordinary, I never seen anything like it, I never hear a talking animal before, but now I do." Copper then came up to the human and asked him, "well ok, since that now you can understand us, who are you and what were those blue things and what are those thing on your backs?" The human then said, "Well, those three questions are good ones. One, I am Egon Spengler, this is Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Winston Zeddemore and we are Ghostbuster, two, those are what we call ghosts or spirits, they are or were people who die under thousands of ways to die, and three, these are called proton packs, these machines lets us catch ghosts and we put them in the ghost trapper. Now does that help you in anyway?" Vixey came out and said to Egon, "So, let me get this straight, you are what people call Ghostbuster, we saw ghosts that almost try to kill us, and you capture ghosts and trap them in this little tiny box, am I correct?" "Yes, that is exactly what I am talking about." "Then I have say it but..Will me and my friends join you on this adventure, I never had an adventure for a long time." Ray looked surprised, "What, you can't, your just animals. There is no way you have to.." Just then Vixey did her little cute eyes to convince him and then he was convinced, "*Sigh* Alright, you can join us, we never had anyone to hire anyway, so welcome to the team umm," "Vixey, this is Copper, Chief and Todd, my husband." "Well, welcome aboard to the team Vixey, Copper, Chief, and Todd." We all got in and then they drove off and Vixey asked two things to Peter because Vixey, Copper, Chief, and I were curious, "Umm, Mr Venkman?" "Please, call me Peter." "Right, umm, Peter, what is this metal thing is and who are or were those two ghosts?" "Well, this is the Ecto-1 a car we converted from a hearse that Ray repaird after he mortgaged his mom's house and bought our firehouse home. and two, those two ghosts were called the Scoleri Brothers, their names are Tony and Nunzio, we have a history with those two." "So, what's the history with the Scoleri Brothers?" "Well back in the 1930s, Tony and Nunzio are one of New York's deadliest brother to every cross with, they killed 5 girls and 6 police officers until they were captured in 1948 when judge Wexler tried them for murder and were sentinced to death on the electric chair in Ossining prison in New York." "ouch, that outta hurt, but how are they ghosts in the first place?" "Well, from what I remember, we were in a court room due to us having property damage ever since we defeated Gozer." Vixey was confused, "Who's Gozer." "Well, Gozer is a god who was worshipped in Mesopotamia as Gozer the Gorgarian and he can be in destructor form which is a big-ass marshmallow man called the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man which Ray came up with and we defeated him twice. Now, onto the story." Vixey nodded. "So, we were in court as we were decommissioned and as the judge got real angry, a cup of slime called mood slime made it go bigger since it feeds on negative energy, it blew up and that's how the Scoleri Brothers came out in the first place, but we defeated them until last month, they escaped from their contaimnment unit, which is a big prison for all ghosts, they were on our trail until we met you guys, now is there any questions?" "there is one thing, how do we use these "Proton packs" and how do we capture them?" Ray then responded, "Well. I'll show you how to use it without blowing ourselves up." Viixey Smiled know that she, Copper, Chief, and I will be able to catch our first ghost together.


End file.
